Amber and Sapphire
by The Silent Observer
Summary: AU Highschool fic After eight years, Kagome Higurashi has returned to Tokyo. InuyashaKagome other pairings yet to be decided


Disclaimer: Do you think a psychology major really has the money that she would recive if she was the owner of such an anime, when she has yet to pay off her student loans? I think not. (For those who don't understand, I don't own InuYasha and other related characters or trademarks.)  
  
Amber and Sapphire  
  
Kagome Higurashi; eighteen, short, beautiful, and gifted with huge amounts of holy power, was currently trying to shovel as much breakfast into her mouth as she could within ten seconds. She gulped her orange juice, and grabbed her keys off of the front desk. Waving to her mom, she picked up her backpack and ran out the door. Calming down as she started her truck's engine, she took a second to breathe and relax. Well, relax as much as one could when one had moved back to the town they had left eight years ago and was now starting school halfway into the semester. What fun. As she drove down the small Tokyo street away from the shrine, she sighed, thinking back on the friends she once had here. Sango and Rin were her best friends then, and both had written to her for a long time before they had finally lost contact. Sango part of a demon exterminator family, and Rin was a young orphan who was adopted by a rich old couple whose own children had recently died. Both were very kind and had their own. well. distinct personalities. While Sango had always been the tomboy of their group, and she was also very outgoing when it came to people she cared about. Rin had always been quiet, but she was very happy, and had an even greater capacity for naivete than Kagome herself; something that few people were able to rightfully claim. What were they like now? Did they still live here? If they were still here would they be attending the same school as her? Hell, did they even remember her? Kagome sighed. What was she doing again? Oh yeah. relaxing. A ton of good that was doing her, if anything, she felt even more tense that she had a couple of seconds ago! Oh well, she was at her new school anyway.  
  
Kagome's day quickly looked like it was going to be a bad one. Not only was her new school uniform extremely revealing, but she had to spend ten minutes or so searching for the main office before someone had finally noticed that she looked new and directed her towards the main office. When she actually did arrive in the office, it seemed that the wonderful staff (please note sarcasm) had decided to come in late, which was just what Kagome did not need. An old woman had entered the office a couple minutes after her, and sat down behind the receptionist's desk. The woman then spent five minutes or so arranging her hideous outfit to her liking though, before taking notice of the girl standing in front of her. "Oh, hello. You must be the new student. Fill out these papers and return them to me. When that's been done I'll give you your schedule." The lady, whose nametag read 'Ms. Ishikawa' was brusque to the point of bordering on rude, and thrust the papers at Kagome with apparent lack of caring. The papers themselves consisted of the usual computer terms, dress code, and behavior conduct, and it seemed that each one required her signature and the date. She finished them and handed them back to the receptionist, who then gave her the schedule of her classes. Glancing at it, Kagome noticed that she had your average core classes; math, science, history, and Japanese, but that she had two electives in the afternoon; gym and art. She didn't know whether to grimace or smile. Either looked like good options right now. Kagome had been hoping for gym and art as her electives, but she had trigonometry as her first period subject and homeroom. It wasn't that she was bad at math or anything, actually it was quite the opposite, but it was always so boring! She was startled out of her contemplative reverie by Ms. Ishikawa, who was clearing her throat loudly and glaring at Kagome. Obviously she had been saying something and Kagome had missed it. "Umm. can you please repeat whatever you just said? I didn't quite catch it." Kagome at her most polite was hard to resist, especially since she threw in her innocent smile, which was almost guaranteed to get her out of whatever alleged transgression she had committed. Too damn bad that it didn't work on her mother. "It's okay sweetheart." Kagome tried her hardest not to puke. What was it with people over the age of 50 and the word sweetheart. It had to be a staple in their vocabulary or something! "I was just telling you that a student will show up in a few minutes and guide you through all your classes today. He's a really nice young man. A charmer if I've ever seen one though." "Are you talking about me Ms. Ishikawa? I could have sworn that I heard you mention me." A smooth voice had interrupted, and Kagome could almost gasp. She was a miko, and a strong one too, with the capability of sensing those with great power. The man behind her was filled with holy power. While it wasn't as much as hers, what was the chance that a real priest would actually exist in this district? Youkai were very common around here, and not all of them very friendly. She couldn't help but turn around to look at the man, and was slightly surprised to see that he had a smile on his face that seemed slightly lecherous. He had brown hair that was such a deep shade that it looked almost black, and was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were lavender, and everything except the smile on his face made one think of innocence. He stepped forward, holding his hand out as a sort of peace offering. After hesitating a second, Kagome shook it and spoke. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you." His lecherous smile grew wider as he started to speak. "Houshi Miroku my lovely lady. I have a small favor to ask a beautiful woman such as yourself." She nodded slightly, unused to such behavior. "Will you bear my child?" It was at that second that Kagome noticed that his hand was caressing her ass. Acting on pure instinct, she slapped him before turning to look at the receptionist, horrified. "Does he do this to everyone?" Ms. Ishikawa chuckled, and Kagome got the impression that she found the situation before her humorous. "Only every female within a mile's radius." "And I'm stuck with him all day?" Her tone took on a pleading edge. "Only if you don't kill me first. Quiet a hit you have there Kagome-sama." Miroku had gotten up from the ground and extended a hand as a sort of peace offering. She shook it warily, watching his hands all the while. "Do you want to go to class now Kagome-sama, or would you rather spend some time getting to know me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he said this, and Kagome resisted the urge to hit him again. "Let's just get to class Houshi-san. I need to learn where all my classes are." "I'd prefer that you call me Miroku-kun. Maybe even Miroku-koi if you feel the need." Yet again Kagome got the urge to slap him. This time though, she didn't resist, as his hand was yet again on her behind. He laughed gingerly, while holding his hand to his abused cheek. "Let's get to class Kagome-sama." She graced him with her favorite death glare, while saying in a cool voice, "Yes, Miroku-sama, let's get to class without any. interruptions." Together they walked out of the main office, Kagome standing a good two feet away from the lecherous man. When they were finally out, Ms. Ishikawa sighed and mumbled softly to herself. That Kagome girl was definitely different, but then again, who wasn't? 


End file.
